Electrical and thermal joints in electronic devices typically include an interface material. Solder has traditionally been used but more recently sintered materials have gained acceptance. One challenge with sintered materials is that the sintered materials provide poor compliance. For instance, when joining components, the components may have uneven surfaces or non-parallel surfaces due to manufacturing and/or processing tolerances. The solder can flow during the joining process to fill non-uniform spaces produced by the tolerances and thereby join the components entirely across the interface. The sintered materials, however, do not flow and have poor compliance. As a result, sintered materials typically have limited ability to join across the non-uniform spaces produced by the tolerances. In some instances, sintered materials may only allow for compliances of less than a thousandth of an inch.